Enigma Lily and Annoying Scorpius
by Michell-11e
Summary: Lily wants peace between the houses. Scorpius wants Lily to come out of her shell and show her potential. Can these two work together to find some common ground? Or will it turn into more than friendship when Scorpius figures that he may want more than he originally thought. First Story!
1. The Beginning

**LILY**

Lily Potter was going into her fifth year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was honestly the best place on earth to her. She was a Gryffindor and she had amazing friends. The only downside was how mean everyone was to the Slytherins. Lily thought that that they weren't bad people. She had met a few of them in her classes and they were actually quite nice.

Lily had been picked to be a prefect this year and she was excited to us her new role to bring peace to all the houses. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy but she had confidence that she could do it.

It was the first day of classes and she was showing a few first years where their classrooms were since she a free period. She was also really ahead in her Potions class so she didn't need to take it anymore. Lily didn't like to brag but she was pretty smart, probably she got picked to be a prefect.

After she was showing her last first year to their classroom and seeing them be settled and everything she started heading back to the common room, thinking about a way to get all the houses together and talk about issues when she bumped into someone. She wasn't paying attention.

Lily was just about say sorry when she saw who it was. Scorpius Malfoy. Now Lily was all for peace with Slytherin but he was the one Slytherin that she could not stand for the life of her.

"So-. Uh. It's you. Never mind I'm no longer sorry." said Lily.

"Nice to see you too princess." Scorpius answered.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? I am no one princess and even less of a princess to you. Do you do it just to irritate me?"

Scorpius chuckled and smirked. "I had no idea it irritated you so much but not that I know I will most definitely be using it way more from now on princess."

"Great." Lily said sarcastically shot him a look then walked away fuming not looking back at Scorpius. But Scorpius was staring back at her.

When finally got back to the Gryffindor common room she walked into the door after saying the password "Courage" and just screamed, "I hate him so much!"

"Who do you hate?" asked Hugo Weasley. "No wait let me guess… Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

Hannah was coming down the stairs and said "Because every time you talk to him you always come in all worked up like this. If you didn't hate him so much I would swear you had a crush on him!" Hannah then sat on Hugo's lap and kissed him on the cheek and said a quiet good morning to him.

Lily thought they were so cute together. Hannah was in sixth year and Hugo in fifth. That didn't matter to them though because they were honestly the perfect couple. Lily had never seen them fight. Not once. They had been going out since January of Hugo's forth year.

Hugo kissed Hannah back and said good morning to her as well.

Lily was still frustrated. "Well you know that is ridiculous! Plus he called me princess again and you know how much I hate that!"

"Yes we know." Hannah and Hugo said together staring at each other then they laughed.

"Glad you think my pain is funny!"

"It's not that, Lily," Hannah started "it's just that last year we dealt with this almost everyday because that is how often you saw him and we decided on the train ride down here that we were not going to do it again. Last year was really exhausting comforting you when it came to Scorpius especially when he didn't even do anything to you! So we all made a pact to avoid any Scorpius topics when taking to you. We should even really be talking about this with you right now."

"Are you guys SERIOUS? I wasn't even that bad!" Lily almost screamed.

"Yes, I hate to say it but you were… Anyway lets talk about something else. Are you guys scared for OWLS yet?" Hannah replied.

Lily heard Hugo answer but she couldn't bring herself to answer the question. She was so baffled by her so-called friends. She didn't talk about Scorpius that much. Or did she? She didn't think that she did anyway. How was she supposed to vent now?

* * *

**SCORIPUS**

Scorpius Malfoy was going into his seventh and final year of Hogwarts. He couldn't believe that this chapter in his life was closing. All of the other seventh years in Slytherin all had plans for the next year but he didn't. And if he didn't come up with a plan soon then he would be spending his life working for his father. It wasn't a bad job just one he had all summer despised a lot.

At least he had a few more months to think about it and wasn't in a dire situation, yet.

Scorpius had been a prefect for the past 2 years and would be again this year. He was not Head Boy, although that was not for a lack of trying. One of things he always wanted to do was help people but that was really hard when people were either scared of him or thought he was a jackass…which sometimes he was.

Scorpius was thinking of different jobs he possibly could get next year with he course selection during his free period when he bumped into someone. They felt small and were now on the ground he was about to put his hand out to help them up when he saw who it was. Lily Potter.

Lily Potter was the great enigma to him. She was the perfect girl. Although no one thought she was, not even herself that's why she always got so upset when he called her princess. Lily didn't think she was good anything. But she had such great potential for everything; she just needed a bit of confidence. Last year he had tried to give her that potential by talking her almost everyday, getting her annoyed enough to hope she would do something with that frustration. But nothing happened. He needed another plan for this year because he had to get that potential out of her. And it was his last year so that his last and final project for the school. If Lily came out of her shell then Hogwarts would be the most beautiful place to be. Too bad he would go at the end of the year that would be something he would want to see.

Scorpius didn't have another plan yet so he would stick with his charming annoying self, hence the princess talk still. When she finally walked away only after she shooting him a look of distain did he look back and watch her walk away. This was the best part of his day. Being able to watch Lily without her knowing. She was amazing. Her animation, her laugh, her talking with her friends, anything and everything was the favourite part of Scorpius' day.

Scorpius was on his way to the Slytherin common to contemplate some more jobs when Lily distracted him. He decided to come up with the Lily plan first before the future plan because you know Lily was more important.

Scorpius was deep in thought on the couch with his fingers on his face when Graham Nott interrupted him. "Man, you are really thinking hard. Didn't think a Malfoy could think that hard."

"No that would be a Goyle. I think you have your families mixed up." They laughed together.

"So what are you thinking so hard about? And I better hear you say the future because if not that is what should be thinking about!" Graham said.

"Ummmmm…"

"Scorpius! Seriously?"

"Yes seriously! But I was thinking about something just as important."

"Lily Potter?" Graham bowed his head in shame.

"Yes."

"I still don't understand the fascination with this girl. I mean one she's a Gryffindor and two she's not even nice to you. There are so many girls here who are ready to sleep you at the drop of the hat including ones from other houses and you chose the girl who would never in million years be seen with you? Let alone have a conversation with you?" Graham finally finished.

"You don't understand." Scorpius said.

"You're right. I don't understand but that is probably because I have never found it necessary to stalk a girl for a whole year just so you can annoy her."

"I wasn't stalking her, just watching her."

"And that's better?" Graham questioned.

"Yes! Or no. I don't know. All I know is that she's special and I am going to prove to you by the end of the year how special she really is. She is going to change the school you will see."

"Scorpius, change the school how? Like stopping everyone one from hating us? Because you know that is never going to happen in a year."

"It could. Or at least some of the people could." Scorpius whispered.

"Well then lets make it a bet. By graduation more than half the school must be able to speak to us without getting annoyed or scared. If not you get over Lily and find a career you like."

"Okay, but what do I get?"

"Lily of course. Once she see how amazing you are she will definitely sleep with you!"

"I don't like her like that! I told you that! I just know she has potential-" Scorpius was cut off.

"Yeah yeah that no one sees… blah blah blah. I have heard it million times. I still think you are in love with her but whatever you say dude. So are you in or out?"

"In" and with that the bet was set. Now Scorpius really needed to think of a way to get Lily out of her shell and soon.


	2. The Plan

**SCORPIUS**

Life was pretty good for Scorpius in the Slytherin house but all of that depended on him always being there for his housemates. All of that was about to change when they found out about his plan with Lily Potter. Most of the time when a Potter or a Weasley was even brought up in the common room or around the Slytherins everyone would start ragging on them. So soon everyone was going to start ragging on him.

Scorpius was telling his plan to Graham, his best friend (now that he thought about it), but Graham was shaking his head at him.

"This is crazy man even for you!" said Graham. "I mean this is just a bet… are you sure you want to go through with this? This could ruin you for life! And what if she doesn't go for it? Then what? Your going to have no friends, expect for me, and everyone is going to hate you."

"I've made up my mind. I really think that Lily will go for it. She will probably just be happy I'm not annoying her anymore. And anyway I'm sure the House will come around. I mean I am a Malfoy. Plus it's my last year so if I have to spend it with no friends it's not the end of the world. And you will know it's not true so you'll be my friend still. It won't be that bad. And you know it's not just about the bet for me. I am doing it for Lily."

"Because you lllllooooovvvveeee her." Graham said in a singy-songy voice.

"Shut up man, I don't. Like seriously." Scorpius said back hitting him in the shoulder.

"I still don't know about this dude. But it's your life and if you want to spend you final year as an outcast what am I going to do to stop you."

"Thanks man. Glad to know you got my back. Now I gotta go set up. It's happening tomorrow."

"If you say so. But just in case. Be careful!" Graham said cautiously.

"Will do!" Scorpius shouted on his way out of the common room.

Walking along to go and get supplies for tonight he saw the one person coming down the hall that he actually didn't need to see tonight. Lily.

**LILY**

Lily was walking around late the next day after her friends telling her never to talk about Scorpius again when she came upon the one person that she never wanted to see ever again. The devil himself, Scorpius.

But instead of stopping to make a remark or say something about her or her family to get her angry he just kept his head down and didn't say a word.

'That was weird' Lily thought. 'Something must be wrong.'

"Scorpius!" Lily called out. He turned around surprised to hear his name. "Are you okay?" asked Lily.

"Yeah why?" Scorpius replied with a weird expression on his face walking toward her until they only had a few feet between them.

"I just found it odd that you didn't take the opportunity to annoy me…"

"Oh that? Oh yeah I'm done with that. Don't worry about me anymore. It was honestly just something that my friends made me do last year as a bet and yesterday was just a habit hard to break I guess. You don't have anything to worry about now though." Scorpius responded.

Lily was seething. "JUST. A. BET. Are you serious?! Do you know how much time I spent hating you for that? And all my time wasted for a bet?"

Lily stomped away back to her common room. She heard a voice behind her. "I guess this would be a bad time to ask if you wanted to be friends?" And even quieter as she walked away even further "Glad to know I occupy so much of your time!"

'The asshole! But friends?' Lily thought she couldn't get it out of her mind. 'He wants to be friends now? Wait till I tell my friends about this!' But Lily couldn't. Her friends now had that rules about Scorpius. She had to keep that whole exchange to herself? How could she do that, she was about ready to burst.

Maybe she should take Scorpius' friend request… At least then Lily would be able to talk about Scorpius. Her friends must be okay to talk about him as long as it wasn't about how annoying he was right? Well she would find out soon.

Lily walked into the common room with her head held high. Ready to explain that she was now friends with Scorpius and therefore should have the right to talk to him again. She spotted Hannah in the common room by herself.

"Hi Hannah" Lily said.

"Hey Lil, hope your not upset about what I said to you yesterday. You know it's only for your own good and everyone's sanity right? Like what if everyday I talked about how much I loved Hugo, you would pretty much tell me the same thing right?" Hannah talked with a sad face. Lily could tell that what she was saying was really hard for her.

Lily hoped this would make her feel better then. "Well actually that what I wanted to talk to you about. Now before you say anything I just bumped into Scorpius in the hallway-"

"Lily no we talked about this-"

"No, just listen, it's not about how much he annoys me. It's actually about becoming friends. He told me last year was all a game and he was over it now and he would like to become friends." Lily told Hannah.

"Seriously? I didn't even know you guys could have a real conversation without yelling at each other…"

"Well I won't say that there wasn't yelling but it wasn't completely horrible. He asked me and I might take him up on it. As long as it means I can talk about him sometimes. I mean I don't want to be friends with a person I can never talk about." Lily explained as calmly as she could.

"I don't know Lil…"

"Oh, come on! I talked to him right before this and do you see me complaining about him? No! I can do it, seriously! I just don't want to be banned from a conversation topic! I don't like it!"

"I guess…" Hannah sounded reluctant. "But you have to promise to not talk about him so much or you will be banned again!"

"I promise!" Lily hugged Hannah and Hannah hugged her back.

Lily went up to her room. She could tell how happy Hannah was now. Glad she could make her day!


End file.
